


Kiss in the Rain

by kingstoken



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: He was so lost in the warmth of her mouth, the heat of their kiss, that he almost didn't notice the first drop of moisture on his cheek
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kissathon





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [The Inaugural Kissathon](https://undeadrobins.dreamwidth.org/16502.html) Prompt: the kiss of rain

He was so lost in the warmth of her mouth, the heat of their kiss, that he almost didn't notice the first drop of moisture on his cheek, but that one drop quickly turned into many. Logan knew that Ororo's powers could sometimes be tied to her emotions, so he pulled back. Her eyes opened slowly, as if reluctant to let the moment pass.

"Ro, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"Then why?" he asked, pointing to the rain-cloud that appeared to be hovering exclusively above their heads. She smiled.

"Logan, the rain is a marvellous thing, but in this case it is a benediction." Then she lowered her head and captured his mouth again.


End file.
